Glee: Stereo Love
by ev9d9
Summary: It's a new school year for the New Directions, with lots of new recruits, including Brittany's younger sister, Sophia. Can Sophia live out from under sister's shadow and make her own name for herself? Will the boy she loves ever realize she cares? Singing! Siblings! Science!
1. Chapter 1

It was the fall of 2012, and the Glee Club was more excited to start the new school year. Tina and Artie were eager to get fresh blood for the club. They rounded up all the remaining Glee members to hand out flyers and put up posters. Tina started them off in their first spontaneous burst of song and dance.

Tina:  
I had a way then  
Losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then  
But the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now  
The dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping up  
The strength I need to push me

Glee:  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

Tina:  
Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin  
And hope they'll still be there  
And I think back to when  
My brother and my sister slept  
In another place  
The only time I feel safe

Glee Cast:  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone

A few of them were worried that their recruiting attempts would be met with the same contempt and apathy that they had gotten every year prior, but after last year's victory at nationals, their reception became much warmer. People smiled at them in the halls, many stopped to read the posters, and a few even stopped the Glee kids in the hall to ask about auditions. Glee Club wasn't "cool" yet, but it was respected.

The glee kids missed the class of 2012 dearly, but it seemed to hit one of them the hardest. While the others paraded down the hall, in a manner eerily close to a slow motion victory walk from a bad 80's film, Brittany Pierce stood alone by the drinking fountain. She half-heartedly began putting up posters, many of them upside-down. Tina and Artie saw her and quickly made their way down the hall to join her.

"Hey, Brittany," said Tina, "Are you okay? You seem kinda down."

Brittany's expression was blanker than usual. She didn't turn or acknowledge the other two in any way. This concerned Artie.

"Brit, can you hear us?" asked Artie.

"Lord Tubbington won't cuddle anymore. No cuddles to be had. Cuddle buddy number one is gone, along with the unicorn, the scary tall one that lived in my closet, and the other members of the lollipop guild. I shoulda thrown away that evil ring when I had the chance. Brittany responded in a curt and robotic manner. Tina and Artie stood agape. This wasn't the same quirky dialogue they had come to expect from Brittany; this was straight up gibberish.

"Wait, who lived in your closet," asked Tina.

"You guys should go. The FBI's been following me since I started building my time machine," said Brittany, and then she turned away from them and began walking to class.

"I got a bad feeling about this," said Artie.

By lunchtime, the entire glee club had taken notice of Brittany's peculiar behavior. They sat down together at the cafeteria, casting worried glances over to the lunch line, where she had begun to take corn muffins and drop them one by one onto the floor.

"Well that's it," said Sam, "She's gone completely nuts."

"Who broke Brittany?" asked Sugar.

"This should be obvious," said Joe, "She's sad because she misses Santana."

"I don't think so," said Blaine, waving a finger at Joe, "We all miss them. Not to mention Tina and I who have also lost significant others. There's something else eating at her. We gotta figure out what."

Artie snapped his fingers triumphantly and smiled at the group.

"I know just who to talk to," he said, "I just happen to know someone who can 'speak Brittany'."

He pointed over to a table across the cafeteria. Around it were several freshman and sophomores. They were a rather good looking group of kids, some in Cheerios uniforms. They were all laughing and talking boisterously, except for one girl nervously poking her fork at her macaroni. Her straight blonde hair was left down. She wore just a baggy green hoodie and jeans. She gazed around the room and eventually met eyes with Artie. He started to wave to her, but she quickly looked away. When she sneaked a peek back at Artie, he was tapping his friends on the shoulder and pointing over to her. She lifted up her hood, trying to hide her face. When she looked back again, Artie and Sam started to get up and come her way. She promptly got up and disposed of her tray, in the most static and ungraceful ways possible. Her abrupt departure left a quizzical look on the faces of her friends, who soon returned to their conversation. Artie and Sam sped up to try to follow her into the hall.

"Sophia," called out Artie, "Hey, Sophia! Wait, it's Artie!"

"I don't know you," she called back, hurrying her pace.

"Sure, you do! I'm your sister's ex!"

"Nah, nah, nah! Can't hear you! Go away!"

She turned a corner, flailing her arms as she speed-walked. Sam eventually caught up to her.

"Wait up," he said, "We just want to ask you something."

"What do you want?" she asked, stopping and lowering her hood. She shared many common features with her sister, like her eyes and nose. Her face was more rounded and she was quite a bit shorter, even for a freshman. Artie rolled up beside her.

"We were wondering if you knew what was up with Brittany," he said, "She's really down lately and –"

"Not my problem," she blurted, "Brit's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"What's going on?" asked a voice behind them. He was very tall and handsome young man, with black hair buzzed super short and very dark skin.

"Nothing," said Sophia. She bolted quickly from the group as the warning bell rang.

"Hey, aren't you guys in the New Directions?" asked the boy, "I'm Jeff."

"Yeah, I'm Artie, and this is Sam."

"So you must know Sophia's sister."

"That's what we were asking her about. Brittany's been in a funk lately."

"That one's always been special," sighed Jeff, "I've been a friend of Sophia's since kindergarten. Brit's always been a bit of a sore spot for her."

"Wait," said Sam, "I thought Brittany said her sister was nine or ten."

"She sometimes thinks people's grades are their ages," said Artie, "She says it's part of the metric system."

"Anyway," said Jeff, "Sophia doesn't like to be associated too much with her sister. Brit doesn't have the best reputation. And I'm not talking about her girlfriend, I'm talking about the getting held back and stuff. Sophia wants to distance herself from Brit. She's even trying to stop me from auditioning for New Directions. I really want her to join too, but she's really resistant."

"Well I hope we can change her mind," said Sam, "We should get to class. Can't wait to seat least your audition!"

"I'm not auditioning until I get Sophia to."

"Why not?"

"I need her; she's my DJ."

Then bell rang again and they parted ways. Still, the fact that Sophia wanted to be as unattached to her sister bothered Artie. He found out that she had math last period and waited outside the 9th grade math class for her. To his surprise, she did not come out of that class, but instead emerged from a class down the hall, the 11th grade math class. Artie had no idea she was so far ahead. He caught up to her in the hall.

"Are you seriously in that math class?" he asked.

"Just because I'm related to Brittany doesn't mean I'm also stupid," snapped Sophia

"She's not stupid."

Sophia stopped in the middle of the hall. She sighed and turned back to Artie.

"I know," she said, "But do you have any idea what it's like to be her sister? Everyone's always assumed that I was just like her, except not nearly as good a dancer. Not to mention I've always had to take care of her. It's pretty sad when a 6th grader has to teach math to a high school kid. Plus, now that she's been held back, I have to be here the same time she is. Now I have to take care of her again when she's all mopey."

"Why is she all mopey?"

"Because everybody's gone, everybody from her class. She was supposed to go with them but couldn't. This is finally starting to set in with her. I mean, it should be obvious. She feels alone."

"But she's not alone. We have to show her that we're here for her."

"Good luck with that."

"You're helping."

"Say what?"

"We're gonna solve this the Glee way: singing about it."

Later in the choir room, the New Directions assembled before Brittany arrived. When she walked in she was surprised to see a chair left just for her, with everyone standing by the piano. She was even more surprised to see her sister there.

"Hey, Brit," said Sophia.

"You don't live here," said Brittany sitting down.

"Your friends are worried about you."

"The goblin speaks but I only hear bubbles."

"You guys shoulda called me in sooner," Sophia said, turning to the glee club, "Anyway, when we were growing up and our parents would play their old people music in the car, there was one band that I couldn't understand but Brittany could. I thought it was all gibberish, but she always knew how to find the meaning. So this is for you, Brit: Siderwinder Sleeps Tonight by R.E.M."

Artie

This here is the place I will be staying.  
There isn't a number. you can call the pay phone.  
Let it ring a long, long, long, long time.  
If I don't pick up, hang up, call back, let it ring some more.  
If I don't pick up, pick up... the sidewinder sleeps, sleeps, sleeps in a coil

Glee Cast  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.

Sam:  
There are scratches all around the coin slot  
Like a heartbeat, baby, trying to wake up,  
But this machine can only swallow money.  
You can't lay a patch by computer design.  
It's just a lot of stupid, stupid signs.

Blaine:  
Tell her,  
Tell her she can kiss my ass, then laugh and say that you were only kidding.  
That way shell know that it's really, really, really, really me.

Glee Cast:  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.

Tina:  
Baby, instant soup doesn't really grab me.  
Today I need something more sub-sub-sub-substantial.  
A can of beans or blackeyed peas, some Nescafe and ice,  
A candy bar, a falling star, or a reading of Doctor Seuss;

Glee Cast:  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.

Brittany got up from her chair. A smile came onto her face as she joined into the song.

Brittany:  
The cat in the hat came back, wrecked a lot of havoc on the way,  
Always had a smile and a reason to pretend.  
But their world has flat backgrounds and little need to sleep but to dream.  
The sidewinder sleeps on his back.

Glee Cast:  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
I can always sleep standing up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
I can always sleep standing up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
I can always sleep standing up. Call me when you try to wake her.  
I can always sleep standing up. Call me when you try to wake her.

Brittany:  
We've got to moogie, moogie, move on this one

Brittany hugged her sister and the other members of the club. Smiling, they returned to their chairs. Sophia remained standing.

"Nothing's better for a case of the crazies better than some good old R.E.M.," she said. She turned towards the door, but a tall figure stood in her way.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Mr. Schuester, "You must be Sophia. Are you interested in joining Glee?"

"No thanks, I was just leav-" A hand took hers. She looked over her shoulder to her sister. She was gripping her hand tightly.

"You should join," Brittany said, "Goblin can live here too."

Sophia smiled.

"Fine, I'll audition."

End Episode One

NEXT TIME ON GLEE: STEREO LOVE

EPISDOE TWO: CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND

The ball really gets rolling! Sophia's big audition with Jeff! New rivals! Secret crushes! Secret talents!


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia typed and clicked away viciously at the computer. All of the other students in the library had already left, and only she was left. Once she noticed no one was there, she turned off mute and slowly increased the volume. She started typing again while mouthing along to the words. Soon she was reciting the entire song out loud, rapping along to the words of Daft Punk's "Technologic".

Sophia:

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,  
Trash it, change it, mail - upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick - erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick - rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip - unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam - unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch - update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax - rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, Pay it, watch it,  
Turn it, leave it, start - format it.

Technologic [4x]

Sophia was swaying and dancing in her seat, when a hand came upon her shoulder. She jumped and flipped the keyboard over. The music cut off and she turned to Jeff, trying to look as natural as possible, which was not very much.

"Hey," she said uneasily, "What's up?"

"I see you're practicing without me," Jeff said laughing and taking a seat next to her, "So, have you decided what song we should do?"

"Sorry, I've been working on Brittany's 'Fondue for Two' page, but there's a few I had in mind," she said, when she heard another voice call into the library.

"Jeff! Where'd you go?" Another girl entered. She was tall with an hourglass figure. Her fire engine red hair matched her snug fitting Cheerios uniform. She had sharp and pretty face. She came in and hugged Jeff from behind.

"There you are," she said, "Come on, we're all going to Taco Bell."

"Maybe next time, Holly," he said, "We're gonna get ready for our New Directions audition."

There was a flicker in Holly's green eyes, and she sat herself down next to them.

"No way, I was gonna audition, too," she exclaimed, "I knew Sophia would probably join, but I didn't know you were going to."

Sophia had known Holly for only a few years now. They met in junior high and became fast friends. Soon after, Holly had blossomed into one of the more pretty and popular girls in the school. She and Sophia remained friends, and Sophia benefitted from her association. As the years passed, she noticed how Holly would attach herself to Jeff. Jeff and Sophia had been the closest of friends since kindergarten. She hated how Holly would ignore her when Jeff was around, how she would try to put herself between them. How dare Holly try to keep Jeff all to herself? Afterall, Sophia had wanted him all to herself for a long time.

"What about the Cheerios?" asked Sophia, "Won't that conflict?"

"No way," said Holly, "Cheerios and glee cross-over happens all the time. Just ask your sister. Say, if you're joining glee, shouldn't you be doing the Cheerios, too?"

There was something wicked in Holly's smile that made Sophia silently steam. _Is she mocking me? _Sophia couldn't tell.

"I don't have to do everything that Brittany does," she responded coldly. She figured joining glee wouldn't be too bad, but the Cheerios was a whole other matter. Sophia shared none of her sister's athleticism, not to mention Sue Sylvester scared the crap out of her. She saw first-hand how hard Sue was on the cheerleaders. Then there was the uniform; Sophia felt very uncomfortable in short skirts

"Anyway," Jeff said, "We still have to decide what song to do."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Holly.

"I have a few ideas," said Sophia, reaching into her bag for a notebook, "I've been working on some remixes and we could use anyone of them. Let's see….'Blue' by Eiffle 65, 'Payphone', 'Party Rock Anthem'…."

"Aren't you doing a duet?" asked Holly.

"Well, no, not really. I'm just Dj-ing for Jeff and maybe singing along with the chorus. I'm not that great a singer."

"I have a great idea! Let's all three work together. I've been singing since I was 10. I'm actually pretty good."

Sophia highly doubted that. Still, there was one remix she was working on that need two singers. But Jeff wouldn't want to do a duet with her.

"That sounds great," he said.

_Dammit._

Two days later they were in the auditorium. On a small table, Sophia set up her laptop and equipment. She kept on her regular hoodie and jeans, this time accessorized with a pair of plain black headphones. Jeff was just as casual in a black tee and jeans, but Holly went all out. She looked like an 80's dancer that got attacked with highlighter pens. She had an off the shoulder neon pink shirt with black shorts and a green tank. Although Sophia thought it was a little much, she couldn't help but admit she looked good. Jeff took the mic in his hand and addressed their small audience of glee kids and Mr. Schuester.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, this is Holly, and our master mixer over here is Sophia. We'll be performing 'Wild Ones'."

The beat started up, Holly began to sing. Sophia's stomach tightened up. Holly was good.

Holly:

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

Jeff:  
I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping  
Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models

Holly:  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

By the end of the song, the glee kids were on their feet cheering. Holly looked at Jeff, who returned the gaze. _Not that look, _thought Sophia, _I know that look. Don't you dare give her that look!_ Two days later, Holly and Jeff were holding hands in the hall. One week later they were Facebook official. Glee club welcomed the new power couple with open arms. Sophia's welcome was warm, but there was no great buzz. She took a seat next to her sister in the back, while Jeff and Holly got to sit front and center.

This week's assignment from Mr. Schuester was "Wishes". He wanted to know what their wishes were for the coming year. Brittany wanted Lord Tubbington to lose 5 pounds so he could fit into the sweater she made for him. Tina wanted join Mike Chang at college, and sang "Follow Me" by John Denver. Mr. Schuester was really impressed with her rendition, and decided to work with it as one of their numbers. They practiced the song in the auditorium. Sophia swayed in the back of the stage with the rest of the chorus. Her dancing was awkward at best, but Jeff gave her encouragement. After practice, everyone began to clear out of the auditorium. Sophia lingered a little longer and watched Holly and Jeff leave. They smiled and looked at each other warmly. Jeff gave her a light peck on the lips before they left the auditorium.

Sophia sat on the edge of the stage alone. Brittany left before her to see if she could find a book on pilates for cats. _This week's assignment was wishes, _she thought. _What is my wish? _ She wished she were more talented, that she had more confidence, and that she had Jeff. She took out her smart phone and began to play music aloud. She stood up and made her way to the center of the stage. Robyn's "Call Your Girlfriend" came on. She sang along, mimicking a few dance moves she had seen from the video.

Sophia:

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new

Tell her not to get upset, second-guessing everything you said and done  
And then when she gets upset tell her how you never mean to hurt no one  
Then you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/r/robyn/call_your_ ]  
Don't you tell her how I give you something that you never even knew you missed  
Don't you even try and explain how it's so different when we kiss  
You tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new  
And now it's gonna be me and you

And you tell her that the only way her heart will mend is when she learns to love again  
And it won't make sense right now but you're still her friend  
And then you let her down easy

Call  
Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault

Call your girlfriend  
It's time you had the talk  
Give your reasons  
Say it's not her fault  
But you just met somebody new

Her voice grew louder and surer as the song progressed. By the end, she was dancing like a madwoman and belting out the words. The song ended and silence overcame the auditorium. After a pause, it was broken by the sound of slow clapping. She turned around horrified to find someone there. She expected to find one of the glee kids, but was instead faced a boy she had not met before. He had shaggy unkempt black hair, with almond shaped brown eyes. He wore a plaid flannel shirt and jeans. Over his arm he carried a large coil of power chords.

"That was great," he said.

"I didn't know someone was there," she replied, "Why am I always the one getting sneaked up on?"

"Most of the glee club doesn't realize the tech kids are here. We're like the mysterious little elves that leave sound equipment and lights and then disappear. I'm Lee, by the way."

"Sophia."

"Nice to meet you. I better go put these away. Can't wait to see how you perform when you know people are around."

He gave her a smirk and turned to leave. Sophia stood as stiff as a board and watched him leave. Lee? Who was this guy?

End Episode Two

NEXT TIME ON GLEE: STEREO LOVE

EPISDOE THREE:

Who is Lee? Fondue for Two! Pep rally performance!


	3. Chapter 3

Theme Song:

FONDUE FOR TWO! FONDUE FOR TWO!

THAT'S SOME HOT DISH!

FONDUE FOR TWO!

Brittany and Sophia sat in their living room in front of the camera. Brit put on her talk-show face and Sophia looked a little less uncomfortable than usual. She had changed up her regular hoodie for a green plaid flannel shirt. Brittany wore a blue pants suit and a fuzzy hat. Between them was a fondue pot filled with hot oil and a small bowl with chunks of beef.

"Welcome to another episode of 'Fondue for Two'," said Brittany, "I was going to do a satellite interview with Santana, but satellites are found in caves and we don't have any caves in Lima."

"That's not how satellites work…"

"Instead, we have my little sister her for her special first time appearance on the show. She's straight but still finds a way to dress gayer than me." Sophia looked down on her plaid flannel shirt and turned red.

"We're gonna cook up some beef fondue and some even hotter gossip. So, Sophia, are you enjoying Glee Club?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not much of a singer, but Mr. Schue asked me to work on a few mash ups."

"I noticed your BFF has a new GF."

"They've been going out for about two weeks now." Talking about Holly and Jeff made her stomach hurt.

"Have you met anybody interesting yet?"

"Well, I'm not really interested in dating right now."

"You're in Glee now. You'll probably date at least three other members before you graduate. It's like a law."

"Really?"

"Yeah, people keep breaking up and hooking up on a weekly basis." This filled Sophia with hope. It what Brittany said is true, sooner or later Holly and Jeff will break up. She just had to wait.

"There is a guy I like, but I don't think he likes me back."

"Nonsense. You are a Pierce. Our milkshake brings all the boys to the yard."

"I have no milkshake."

"Sure you do. I know just what you should do: date a different dude."

"What?"

"No, believe me, it works. Before Santana and I started dating, I dated the transformer. It made her jealous." Sophia wasn't sure how well something like that would work. First of all, she didn't know of any guys she'd want to date. There was that one cute guy from the auditorium, Lee….

"Hey, Lord Tubbington's here!" The fat cat crawled into Brittany's lap and began chewing on a piece of beef.

"Lord Tubbington and Sophia don't really get along," Brittany said to the camera. Sophia and the cat stared at each other, the cat licking grease from its lips and Sophia looking terrified.

"That cat is terrifying. Brittany had him for five months before we knew he existed."

"He escaped his studio apartment in my closet and got into the fridge."

"We found him in a pie."

"Well, that's all the time we have for today. Thanks for watching!"

The next week, the glee club began preparing for the school assembly. Mr. Shue was growing more and more impressed with Jeff's rapping and singing. Glee had never had a black lead guy before. The other glee boys took a strong liking to him. The girls were fond of Sophia, but for Holly there was already contempt brewing. She gained the nickname "Red Berry". Although she was talented, she was also overly demanding. She asked for solos but was shot down by Mr. Schue. The older members took precedent on solos.

The glee club also faced another problem: they did not have as great a turn out for auditions as they had hoped. They were now at 11 members. They had Sam, Joe, Blaine, Artie, Jeff, Sugar, Tina, Brittany, Holly, Sophia and Nita. Nita was another freshman, a tiny green-haired girl whose love of anime and Star Wars had exploded all over her wardrobe. Her voice was an airy soprano, but she lacked training. She and Sophia got along splendidly. Sophia shared many of Nita's interests, although she didn't flaunt them so publically.

Despite getting four new members, the club needed at least one more member in order to compete. They were going to perform at the assembly and try to get more members. Mr. Schue wanted to appeal to the students, do something really catchy and new. He wanted Sophia on stage with her DJ gear. _At least they don't need me to sing too much, _thought Sophia. Blaine had not gotten a good solo in a little while, and had just the song in mind, something that would get stuck in everyone's heads, something everyone had heard a hundred times before, but turned on its head. Sophia worked on a remix for the song, and by Friday they were ready for the assembly.

The gym was crowded and noisy. The glee kids hid backstage, but Sophia peeked through the curtains to watch the tech kids set up. Lee was fixing a microphone in the center stage, his shaggy black hair was a fluffy mess, and he wore a simple red tee and baggy jeans.

"Whatcha looking at?" Nita came up behind Sophia and tapped her on the shoulder. Sophia jumped.

"Nothing," she said. Nita took a peek out and smiled.

"Were you looking at Lee?"

"Do you know him?"

"Not really. He's a sophomore. His family just moved back here after five years in Minnesota. He's actually a cousin of Tina's."

Tina never mentioned that her cousin was going to McKinley. _I guess I'm just out of the loop, _thought Sophia. Lee turned and saw her. He smiled at her and left the stage. Sophia could feel herself blushing. The tech kids finished and Principle Figgins took to the stage.

"Welcome to the 2012 fall assembly. We have a special treat for you here today. Our returning champions from last spring, the New Directions, are here performing. Hopefully you all will feel inspired by their performance to join. As a reminder, to whoever keeps writing 'the chamber of secrets has been opened' in the bathrooms, please stop and find help immediately. Without further ado, may I present the New Directions!"

The glee club came on to the stage. Blaine took front and center. Sophia was on a raised platform in the back with her equipment. Everyone else was scattered about the stage. Everyone came alive as Sophia dropped the beat. At first, the beat gave no clue as to what the song was, but as soon as Blaine began to sing, a cheer went up from every girl in the audience. They knew exactly what it was.

Blaine:

I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way

I trade my self for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holdin'  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,  
But here's my number so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby,  
But here's my number so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number so call me maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
Have first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way  
Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,  
But here's my number so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby,  
But here's my number so call me maybe

Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,  
But here's my number so call me maybe

The song ended and the school burst into applause. Sue Sylvester began to curse Canadians under her breath. Sophia looked over at Lee, who put a hand to his face like a phone and mouthed "Call me maybe" to her. She blushed and smiled. Jeff saw them and frowned. Tina saw them too, and worry came over her face.

End Episode Three

NEXT TIME ON GLEE: STEREO LOVE

EPISODE FOUR:

First date! Secret Pasts! Dungeons and Dragons?


End file.
